


Falling for Freckles

by cuddles911



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles911/pseuds/cuddles911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is your average teenager. Lazy. Procrastinating. Always horny. But there's one thing that he is trying to run away from. His sexuality. And the new boy at his school sure isn't helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Freckles

The only thing I hear come out of my math teacher's voice is that their is going to be a quiz next Friday. Everything else she says is a waste of breathe. I shuffle in my seat as I try to pay attention. Her burgundy colored pencil skirt matched with a blue blazer makes me cringe. And her short brown hair doesn't suit her face right at all.

I realize that trying to pay attention is a waste of time. I run a hand through my blondish hair and sigh. Looking around me, I see my middle school crush Mikasa to my left. I honestly don't know why I ever liked her so much. Sure, she is pretty but she acts like a bitch to everyone but Eren. I look to my right and spot Connie fidgeting with his pencil. I can tell that he is trying hard to concentrate.

In front of me is the smartest kid at Woodrow Academy; Armin. He and I are somewhat friends. Then again, Armin is friends with almost everyone. I am the exact opposite from that. I only have one close friend named Greg. Greg and I have known eachother since we were in first grade. One we turned 10, Greg moved away. He came back last year when we were Sophomores.

But, even though Greg came back, he doesn't go to Woodrow. His parents did not want him going to a public school. Instead, they are sending him to a Catholic school. Even though we go to different schools, I'm glad that we live in the same town.

Before I knew it, Mrs. Brown dismissed us. I jumped out of my seat and gathered my things as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Historia smiling at me. Her blue eyes shone as she spoke.

"Excuse me Jean, I was wondering if you needed help with your math. I noticed that you seem a bit out of it. Are you all right?" She questioned in a tender voice.

She is a goddess.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

Historia creased her blonde eyebrows for a moment. Then, she put a grin back on her face.

"I'm glad," She spoke before she walked away.

I finished packing my supplies and sighed. Why does she have to be dating Ymir?

I strolled out of the large classroom and made my way to English class. Mr. Gonzalez ignored me as I shuffled to the back of the classroom. He crossed his tan arms and watched the students come into the room. I pondered whether or not I should listen to music or not. I decided against it. I would rather not have detention after school. I shivered at the thought of having to be in a room with my principal for two dreadful hours.

Mr. Gonzalez began his lecture on the topic of some "exciting" book he read last night. I rolled my eyes as his words became more boring.

Mr. Gonzalez came to an abrupt stop as someone knocked on the door. He opened the door to see the principal standing there.

"Just a moment students," Mr. Gonzalez promised as he stepped into the hallway.

A few moments later, a relieved looking Mr. Gonzalez came back into the room with a boy following him. I've never seen this boy before. I gave him a double take and the first thing I noticed about him were his freckles. He fidgeted with his plaid blue shirt and stared at the ground.

"Class, we have a new student," Mr. Gonzalez announced. "Go ahead and tell the class your name."

The boy kept his sight on the tiles as he obeyed.

"Marco."

His voice was shy. I couldn't blame him. There are almost 20 students his age judging him right now.

"Marco, go sit by Reiner," The teacher ordered. "Reiner, raise your hand."

The husky blonde boy in the front raised his hand. Marco nervously made his way by him and sat down. I saw Reiner initiate a conversation with Marco, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Mr. Gonzalez continued his lesson and I (like always) lost interest. My mind wandered to other topics like "what is this celebrity doing right now" to deep subjects such as "are humans considered aliens?"

My thoughts snapped back to reality when Mr. Gonzalez asked if anyone has Health next period. I raised my hand.

"Jean, would you mind taking Marco to Health?"

**Author's Note:**

> New JeanMarco story! This is my first time writing anything on this website. I'm sorry this is so short, but I just wanted to begin this story. I promise that future chapters will be longer :)


End file.
